CONFESION INESPERADA
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: una inesperada confesion en una noche de invierno cambiara para siempre el destino de haruno sakura Ita/Saku,lean y juzguen, soy nueva en esto...


**CONFESION INESPERADA**

Era una fría noche de invierno, el viento gélido que mecía suavemente los árboles ahora despeinaba su cabello color cerezo, que caía como una cascada lisa y brillante sobre su espalda. Su nívea y aterciopelada piel se erizaba al sentir los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a dejarse caer sobre toda la aldea, ella alzó la vista y sus esmeraldas ojos se fijaron en el cielo, como buscando en las estrellas y la luna consuelo para tanto dolor alojado en su alma. Miró un rato la nieve que caía, miró a su alrededor y no encontró mas que soledad, esa soledad que la acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, esa soledad que la consumía, que carcomía su alma como si de termitas se tratase. Bajó la vista y tratando de contener las lágrimas meció el columpio donde estaba sentada, tratando de distraer su atención de todo lo que la entristecía. Pero solo logró acrecentar más ese sentimiento de soledad, teñido ahora con un poco de impotencia. Sentía que fue su culpa, que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, solo había sido una molestia, un estorbo, y por eso todos la abandonaban.

-"hace mas de tres años…"-pensaba sakura con tristeza- "sasuke siguió ciegamente a orochimaru, y desapareció, desde la última vez que lo vimos no ha vuelto, naruto decidió irse a entrenar, a hacerse mas fuerte, desde entonces no sé nada de el… ignoro si algún día volverá. Me siento sola"

Se levantó con pesadumbre y caminó sin rumbo fijo, eran mas de las doce, casi nadie estaba en la calle a esa hora, la mayoría estaba bajo las sábanas acogedoras y tibias de sus camas. Al pasar cerca del lago ella se volvió hacia ese pequeño muelle donde sasuke solía sentarse de pequeño. Sonrió tristemente al recordar el rostro de su querido sasuke, como le había dolido aceptar que él jamás volvería, que su corazón estaba cegado por el odio y la venganza y que así sería por siempre.

Se acercó al muelle y sentándose como solía hacerlo él, volvió a recordarlo. A recordar todo una vez más. Las batallas, las misiones, orochimaru… ella se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía que todo aquello le oprimía el corazón, dolía, era un dolor insoportable, la estaba ahogando su propia tristeza, sus sentimientos se volvían en contra suya sin que pudiese evitarlo. No pudiendo retener mas su dolor dio rienda suelta a sus sollozos que fueron transformándose en llanto incontrolable,

Solo quería llorar, sacarlo todo de una vez, aliviar un poco su alma de aquella pena que la estaba destruyendo por dentro y por fuera. Ese llanto era mas bien una plegaria, una súplica, era la voz de su corazón que pedía a gritos ayuda… ayuda para curar sus heridas ayuda para salvarse de la oscuridad que lo envolvía y poco a poco lo apagaba.

¿Quién diría que esa súplica sería escuchada? ¿En aquella fría noche, en aquel lugar? ¿Quién diría que la persona menos pensada, menos imaginada, sería la que curara esas heridas que ni el tiempo supo sanar? Y más aún, quien fuera a pensar que esa persona, que muchos pensaban incapaz de amar, sintiera algo tan fuerte por aquella chica, por Haruno sakura.

En la oscuridad de la noche, que solo era alumbrada por la luna y sus compañeros luceros, una figura caminaba hacia la chica, que cansada de sollozar se había tumbado en el suelo de madera de aquel muelle, ella aún lloraba, pero en silencio, se hallaba acurrucada con las manos en el pecho y los ojos cerrados tratando de contener ese dolor en el corazón que aún no cesaba. De pronto ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada al sentir que alguien la envolvía con sus brazos, fuertes y cálidos, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Sakura se sintió protegida. La sorpresa aún no la dejaba entrar en razón ¿estaría soñando a caso? Con la vista fue inspeccionando, reconociendo el terreno, notó en seguida que se trataba de un hombre, alguien muy conocido por ella, se notaba que era alguien muy poderoso, pues su cuerpo no era débil. Él vestía de negro y su larga y sedosa cabellera del mismo color caía sobre uno de sus hombros sujetada a penas por una delgada cinta. La chica entonces entró en razón pero no podía creer de quien se trataba, a prisa levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él corroborando lo que ya era obvio…

-sharingan… -susurró ella débilmente

Él solo se limitó a hacerle una caricia al rostro de la chica secando una lágrima escurridiza.

-Uchiha Itachi?- sakura intentó soltarse de sus brazos pero el la retuvo.

-quien te ha hecho sufrir tanto, para que lloraras de ese modo…

-que, que haces aquí…-tartamudeó- a que has vuelto a Konoha, yo creí que habías muerto

El joven mostró una media sonrisa.

-no, yo no podía morir hasta confesarte que te amo, sakura.

-que tu que??? –preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos

-que te amo. No estoy jugando, y tampoco planeo usarte para nada, simplemente he venido a konoha a buscarte porque este sentimiento no me deja tranquilo. Y no estaré tranquilo hasta no verte a mi lado, hasta no despertar junto a ti cada día, hasta no amarte con locura cada noche.

-pero…eso no es posible. –dijo ella convencida aparcándose de sus brazos y levantándose del suelo, para luego mirar de frente al mayor de los Uchiha.

-no es posible que? Que yo te ame como un loco?-preguntó este con humildad- por que no es posible, o es que no crees en mis palabras?

-no, es que no puede ser…-ella desvió la mirada aún sin creerle- como es posible que tu…?

Itachi la jaló del brazo y la enredó en los suyos con la fuerza suficiente para no dejarla ir, pero con tal delicadeza a la vez para no hacerle daño alguno

-es posible, creeme sakura. –le dijo casi con un susurro- se que las cosas entre tu y yo no han ido bien, pero desde que te conozco, tu eres la única mujer que ha despertado sentimiento alguno en mi.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero ella estaba decidida a no caer. ¿y si se trataba de un engaño?

De un parpadeo, Itachi hizo desaparecer el sharingan de sus ojos, dejando ver su verdadera mirada, unos ojos negros que al mirarlos sakura la hicieron perderse en ellos, en su brillo, en su encanto.

-a caso piensas que por mi pasado soy una persona que no tiene derecho a amar?-preguntó- que por eso soy incapaz de sentir algo así por una persona? Yo no soy de piedra.

-pero es que yo…-la voz de sakura se escuchó quebrada- yo no se…me siento tan…

-sola?

-si.

-así me siento yo, solo. Tarde o temprano uno se da cuenta de que necesita de los demás. Que necesita amar y ser amado. Y yo te amo de verdad, y te lo voy a demostrar…

El levantó el rostro de la chica y acercó sus labios a los suyos fundiéndolos en un dulce beso, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo tintes de pasión. El solo sentirlo tan cerca hizo que ella olvidara todo y sintiera como si algo que se había apagado en su corazón se encendiera de nuevo. Sakura se dejó llevar, dejó que ese beso curara todas sus heridas, además no era solo un beso, era el primero, y se lo daba la persona menos pensada.

Pero ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora? ¡Si expresaba amor! ¡Amor de verdad! Porque las palabras engañan, pero los besos no, un beso fingido no podía expresar tanto sentimiento. Después de todo, el amor es un sentimiento que sale del corazón, del alma, y el estaba entregándole la suya en ese beso, cada movimiento, cada roce de sus labios llevaba consigo ese sabor a miel que solo se prueba en la boca de ese ser especial que está destinado para ser tu compañero. Ella por fin lo entendió, Itachi era su destino, ese ser que nació para ser su alma gemela, su otra mitad. Entonces correspondió al beso con igual pasión que Itachi, y los corazones de ambos se sintieron aliviados.

Lentamente se fueron separándose hasta poder mirarse de nuevo a los ojos

-ahora si puedes creerme?-preguntó Itachi en voz baja mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la chica

-si, te creo…te creo Uchiha Itachi.-sakura sonrió.

-entonces, puedes intentar amarme como yo te amo a ti?

Sakura dudó un momento

-pero… y naruto, y sasuke? Y konoha?

-yo lo he abandonado todo por ti. Además ahora estas sola, ¿Qué derecho tendrían de reclamar si fueron ellos mismos quienes te dejaron aquí para seguir su camino? Ahora tú sigue el tuyo junto a mí.

-que puedo perder…-susurró ella convencida y volvió a besar los labios del joven, esos labios que ahora y para siempre serían suyos.

Y en medio de aquella noche fría, bajo la luz tenue de la luna y con las estrellas como único testigo, Haruno sakura desapareció de la villa…tomada de la mano del ex miembro de akatsuki se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque, y esa noche gélida llena de tristeza se transformó en la mas feliz de todas para la joven ninja, que por fin halló lo que tantos años buscó su alma: amor de verdad.

nadie volvió a saber mas de ella, nadie supo jamás de su paradero, y mucho menos imaginaban que por fin ella había encontrado la felicidad al lado de Itachi, que como lo prometió, despertaba a su lado cada día y la amaba con locura cada noche.

"fin de la historia, jejeje, soy una romántica empedernida ¿no? Un poco empalagosa a mi juicio pero muuuy linda.( Quien fuera sakura. Suertuda). Esta es mi primera creación, iba a estar un poquito mas cargadita la historia pero como es mi carta de presentación no la hice así. Envíen sus reviews y comentarios please acepto halagos, insultos y hasta tomatazos pero díganme si les gustó o no. Sayonara!!!"


End file.
